<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>пазл by aoisayno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895629">пазл</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoisayno/pseuds/aoisayno'>aoisayno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, One Shot, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoisayno/pseuds/aoisayno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>марк не знает, почему юта позволяет ему находиться рядом и почему дозволил узнать о себе так много. в ответ на очередной неловкий, тихий вопрос он просто пожимает плечами и улыбается, открывая в полуусмешке клыки.</p><p>— ты мне нравишься, минхён. такое случается, знаешь. правда нравишься. и я тебе тоже.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>пазл</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>мама всегда говорила марку — никогда не связываться с дурными компаниями и ни к кому не привязываться. учила не ломаться перед неприятностями и по кусочкам создавала для него картину мира: строгие, правильные линии и чёткие цвета без грязи оттенков. говорила, что самая наивная ошибка может привести к полнейшему краху. всё рухнет, как карточный домик, минхён, шептала она и трепала его по волосам. марк кивал и переводил взгляд — кто он, чтобы спорить с собственной матерью.</p><p>он должен быть идеальным во всём, без шансов на ошибки.</p><p>каждый день у марка выверен до последней секунды; расписания занятий, дополнительные пары, час на общение с немногими приятелями, график на сон и необходимые вещи. табель успеваемости можно с гордостью выкладывать как очередное достижение ли минхёна, очередную успешно завершённую сессию и хорошие шансы на желаемую работу — тоже. им гордятся родные, ставят его в пример. марк продолжает кивать и открывать очередной учебник. страницы формул, лабиринты схем и бесконечные путаницы параграфов — один из нерушимых, важных кусочков паззла его повседневности. марк смотрит на яркие цветные стикеры — расписания занятий; и ему хочется смять их и разорвать в мелкую крошку. но так нельзя.</p><p>будни марка прямыми и чёткими линиями, как по линейке — без малейших отклонений. расписание, графики и никакого времени на всяческие глупости. так проще, убеждает он сам себя. и правильнее — нет смысла желать чего-то неизвестного и для тебя ненужного. вроде той иллюзорной свободы. лучше ограждать себя от возможных ошибок. </p><p>он дописывает очередной конспект и тоскливо бросает взгляд на спрятанную в углу, за креслом, гитару. гриф выглядывает унылым напоминанием о том, что марк когда то мечтал научиться играть, и блестит расстроенными струнами. всё ещё бесполезное, выдыхает марк, отворачиваясь. неуместно. он бы всё равно не справился.</p><p>всё выверенное и отмеренное по строгим нормам у марка летит в никуда, превращаясь в щепки, когда сталкивается с ним на улице, возвращаясь вечером после очередных занятий. сталкивается слишком буквально, когда в него врезается кто-то на скейтборде и марк не удерживает равновесия, падая наотмашь назад и роняя рюкзак с выпавшими учебниками. и оказывается в нескольких сантиметрах над асфальтом, удерживаемый за шиворот чьей-то рукой.</p><p>— простите? – беспомощно машет руками марк, пытаясь восстановить равновесие, и ойкает, когда его резко дёргают на себя, ставя на ноги. сбивший его парень хмыкает, пиная валявшиеся под ногами остатки скейта, и отмахивается. марк сглатывает, пытаясь отвести взгляд, но проваливается, застывая на месте, как заворожённый. </p><p>потому что этот парень слишком отличается от всех, кто окружает марка каждый его день. и потому что он кажется сбежавшим из своего собственного мира, в которым таким, как марк, никогда не будет места.</p><p>— смотри по сторонам в следующий раз. — проговаривает он, глядя на марка прямо и остро, пока сам марк способен только сдавленно кивать, глядя на выбеленные растрёпанные волосы с тёмными отросшими корнями и усыпанные пирсингом уши. марк не может назвать его красивым – само понятие красоты в его мыслях рассыпается в пыль. как и сам марк под подошвы чужих истрёпанных кроссовок. так, что он не замечает, когда странный парень уходит, и как это происходит; просто стоит несколько минут, глядя в одну точку, пока ветер подхватывает страницы разбросанных по асфальту книг.</p><p>чужой, тёмный взгляд и едва уловимый акцент врезается ему в память, будто оттиск раскалённого железа. и болит так же — марк пытается забыть о глупом происшествии, но вернуться в повседневность становится намного сложнее. </p><p>он бездарно проваливается, когда они встречаются ещё раз — и когда марк, заикаясь от волнения, спрашивает, как его зовут. не зная, зачем ему это нужно — скорее, чувствуя, что необходимо уйти и не иметь с ним никаких дел. потому что мама говорила не связываться с дурными компаниями. потому что он не должен нарушать собственных правил.</p><p>потому что:</p><p>— юта. нет, это не штат, а имя. </p><p>марк быстро кивает и не сдерживает глупой улыбки, пока юта убирает руки в карманы джинс и хмыкает ему в ответ.</p><p>и мир у марка даёт очередную трещину.</p><p>юта не оказывается важной частью его жизни и не меняет ничего: сам марк пытается создать его образ по мелким деталям, которые он немного, но позволяет о себе узнавать. марк узнаёт, что юта, пусть и отвратительный прогульщик, но один из лучших на своём курсе. что он, хоть и освоился в чужой стране, но скучает по японии и что его фамилия для марка кажется очень красиво звучащей, пусть и не запоминается. что почти закончил университет и собирается работать архитектором, но всегда мечтал о своей тату-студии. что курит и почти угробил свои волосы из-за частых окрашиваний. что постоянно таскает длинные толстовки и худи и тянет рукава до самых пальцев из-за заживших, но отвратительных шрамов от лезвий. много-много крошечных, но слишком важных деталей, которые марк бережно собирает в памяти, запирая на несколько замков — осторожные шаги, которые делают его ещё немного ближе к юте. и это кажется слишком важной причиной чувствовать себя действительно счастливым – таким, как он не ощущал себя ещё никогда раньше.</p><p>марк не знает, почему юта позволяет ему находиться рядом и почему дозволил узнать о себе так много. в ответ на очередной неловкий, тихий вопрос он просто пожимает плечами и улыбается, открывая в полуусмешке клыки.</p><p>— ты мне нравишься, минхён. такое случается, знаешь. правда нравишься. и я тебе тоже.</p><p>марк кусает губы и снова кивает, отворачиваясь — нет смысла спорить, если он снова — всегда – до ужасного прав. но осознание, что он и сам в какой-то степени — пусть до сих пор непонятной — юте важен, растекается по венам и отдаётся эхом внутри. пусть в это до последнего — не верится.</p><p>юта впускает его в свой мир, и марк не осознаёт, почему; но всё, на что способен — только благодарно сжимать губы. и однажды, испугавшись даже самого себя, взять его за руку.</p><p>– тебе страшно? — юта смотрит на свою ладонь в чужой и поднимает взгляд на него. марк чувствует, как сгорает от ужасного смущения и непонимания, для чего всё это. и потому, что он не способен юте лгать.</p><p>— да.</p><p>юта хмурится и проводит большим пальцем по его ладони, очерчивая понятные только ему самому линии. пытается успокоить, пока сердце марка падает, обрываясь, куда-то вниз.</p><p>— я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого.</p><p>— я боюсь не тебя. — осекается марк под внимательным взглядом — и сжимает его пальцы сильнее. очередная трещина — и что-то, откуда для него не будет возврата. — боюсь, что ты уйдёшь. я не такой интересный, как ты, не такой красивый. у меня нет ничего, кроме учебников, занятий и расписанного до каждой минуты, дня. я просто никчёмен. и мне страшно, что ты однажды исчезнешь.</p><p>— ты просто маленький идиот. </p><p>юта поднимается, заставляя его встать следом, и хмурится — марк впервые боится его взгляда. потому что не знает, чего ожидать. потому что юта смотрит так, будто он перед ним — наизнанку, до самых костей.</p><p>— прости. — проговаривает марк, опуская глаза куда-то в пол — смотреть куда угодно, только избежать этого взгляда.</p><p>юта ничего не говорит, только хмыкает и уходит, не прощаясь, пока марк сам — трещинами и сколами. из-за своей глупости — и липкого, холодного страха, что он не вернётся.</p><p>но юта появляется через пару дней — нервных и скомканных для марка — и притаскивает с собой гитару, впихивая ему и взглядом говоря начать играть. и марк пытается, не желая спорить, зажимает струны нелепо и неуверенно, перебирает пальцами медленно и сбиваясь на каждом аккорде. но юта садится напротив, притягивая колени к себе и укладывая подбородок, и улыбается — осторожно и мягко. так, как марк никогда за ним не замечал. и это помогает — он начинает чувствовать себя увереннее и даже струны начинают звучать иначе. снова трещина его мира — и глоток той свободы, о которой он никогда не позволял себе даже думать.</p><p>как и тогда, когда он подбирает с улицы беспризорного котёнка, выхаживая его несколько недель, и вручает юте. тот вскидывает брови, пока марк заминается и бормочет что-то о том, что этот котёнок очень больно царапается — и это единственные шрамы, которые у юты могут быть. юта ничего не говорит, но марк замечает, как его взгляд становится потерянным — на несколько мгновений он и сам кажется безумно хрупким, как надломленное стекло. марк не знает, чем он способен ему помочь — и не сдерживается, просто обнимая его и утыкаясь носом куда-то в шею.</p><p>— а ещё этот котёнок на тебя похож. — бормочет он, сжимая пальцами чужую футболку, и чувствует, как юта смеётся, тихо и чуть хрипло. и кладёт ладони на его спину.</p><p>– а ты всё ещё маленький идиот.</p><p>марк не спорит — юта старше его на несколько лет и миллионы частей своего, особенного мира, и ему х о ч е т с я верить. и марк верит — тогда, когда впервые прогуливает пару, чтобы оказаться на сиденье мотоцикла, вцепившись руками в талию юты и захлёбываясь ледяным ветром и скоростью. когда снова берёт гитару и перебирает струны уже намного увереннее, под его внимательным взглядом. когда, стянув футболку и задыхаясь от смущения, смотрит, как юта осторожно, но уверенно выводит хной на его рёбрах цветочные острые ветви. марк верит и не хочет отпускать его руки.</p><p>весь нарисованный, выверенный до миллиметров, мир у марка окончательно рушится, превращаясь в бесполезный мусор, когда он наконец осознаёт — он влюблён. глупо, до тех самых бабочек и спутанного пульса. до:</p><p>— ты когда-нибудь целовался?</p><p>марк вздрагивает от внезапного вопроса. юта рядом делает очередную затяжку и щурится, косясь на него полу-насмешливо и с непонятным любопытством. дым от его сигарет — приторный ментол, от которого марк закашливается обычно — клочьями висит в холодном вечернем воздухе. ветер облизывает прохладой до мурашек — они оба в футболках; юта и правда перестал бесконечно носить длинные рукава и прятать шрамы — теперь от кошачьих когтей. маленькая, но настолько важная для марка победа.</p><p>– нет. — честно отвечает он и пожимает плечами. – и не думал об этом, наверное.</p><p>юта не сдерживает смешка и фыркает куда-то в кулак — беззлобно, но марк обиженно дуется и тянет руку к сигарете. юта чуть хмурится — слишком примерный для чего-то подобного, но качает головой и достаёт ему пачку и зажигалку.</p><p>огонёк пляшет у марка в пальцах, срываясь ветром, пока он пытается зажечь сигарету, и справляется с седьмой попытки, тут же закашливаясь дымом от резкого вдоха. юта сочувственно хлопает его по плечу. марк вытирает выступившие слёзы и пытается затянуться снова.</p><p>— а хотел бы?</p><p>он задыхается опять, и юта не выдерживает — выхватывает у него окурок, выбрасывая куда-то прочь. марк медленно поворачивается, сталкиваясь с ютой взглядами.</p><p>— с тобой.</p><p>тихие слова шелестом осыпаются куда-то на асфальт, подхваченные ветром. когда юта наклоняется вперёд, к нему, марк не закрывает глаза до самого последнего момента. и когда чувствует прикосновение чужих губ к своим, только выдыхает, вцепляясь в его плечи. он обещал себе не сожалеть ни о чём больше — и не собирается этого делать.</p><p>все битые, сломанные кусочки его пазла остаются пылью под подошвами – как и фальшивый, рисованный мир, в который марк так отчаянно пытался верить. юта целует его, осторожно, но уверенно — и он поддаётся, теряясь в самом себе и в нём тоже.</p><p>его мир – настоящий, в котором он действительно хотел быть — в прикосновениях юты, в бормотании на очередные царапины и ссадины от неугомонной кошки, которая уже успела вырасти и превратиться в пугающего зверька. в эскизах и ломанных, спутанных линиях его картин, где все оттенки переплетаются, не боясь грязи и теней. в солнечных зайчиках, которые разбиваются о стёкла окон, когда юта кладёт голову на его колени и позволяет перебирать пальцами снова выкрашенные волосы — на этот раз медово-рыжий.</p><p>— всё твоё "правильное" — полный бред. — говорит юта и довольно щурится, когда марк снова проводит ладонью по его волосам. — не существует никакого общего понятия — и никаких норм. у каждого своя правда и свои принципы.</p><p>— ты — то правильное для меня. — тихо, одними губами проговаривает марк, надеясь, что юта его не услышит. тот замирает под его пальцами, напрягаясь всем телом — у марка сердце пропускает несколько ударов — но ничего не говорит. делает вид, что ничего не произошло. марк благодарно улыбается — слова всё ещё не нужны.</p><p>солнечные зайчики путаются в его рыжих волосах, превращаясь в осколки; и марк больше не сомневается.</p><p>когда юта уходит, он наконец срывает осточертевшие яркие стикеры и выбрасывает их в мусорное ведро. на экране мобильника всплывает очередное сообщение от юты и марк улыбается — впервые за долгое время свободно и широко. вот оно — действительно правильное.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>